


hugs ー jilix

by sunglixfairy



Series: ー stray kids short stories <3 [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Soft Han Jisung | Han, Soft Lee Felix (Stray Kids), i don’t know how to tag, they’re both soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27494389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunglixfairy/pseuds/sunglixfairy
Summary: it’s cute
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix
Series: ー stray kids short stories <3 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028052
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	hugs ー jilix

jisung could feel his his eyelids becoming heavy. he wanted to sleep but there was too much noise around him making him slightly uncomfortable. 

felix must've noticed this as he approached the other.

"you okay jisung?" 

jisung shook his. "just sleepy..." he answered honestly. 

felix smiled at the other's failed attempt at hiding his sleepiness. he grabbed jisung's hand and pulled him onto the floor. 

"take a small nap, okay?" felix said, wrapping an arm loosely around jisung's waist.  
jisung was too tired to protest (not that he would if he wasn't sleepy) so he wrapped his arms tightly around felix, thankful to the younger. 

the familiar warmth and smell from felix was able to lull jisung to sleep.  
felix hummed in satisfaction once he heard the soft snores from the other male. 

"maybe I should take a nap too..." 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"i feel like my heart is gonna explode..." minho accidentally said aloud, looking at his two sleeping teammates. 

"i didn't even know you had one hyung." 

even the sound of muffled screams coming from hyunjin wasn't enough to wake up the sleeping sunshine twins. 

the leader smiled fondly at the two sleeping on the floor (ignoring the rest of the caos) he placed his jacket underneath their heads. 

he made sure to snap a quick picture before going back to his seat and working on god knows what.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!~  
> i hope no one minds how short this is. I just thought it was a cute idea :D
> 
> hope you enjoyed!


End file.
